


Up like a Balloon

by Jxlly_1



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxlly_1/pseuds/Jxlly_1
Summary: In the 1960 was interesting and harshThe sibling reunitedBut when Klaus loses control. Himself and his family get in trouble!Crack Fic!
Kudos: 5





	Up like a Balloon

Crack Fic

The 60s was confusing. The hargreeves family found that out quickly, they couldn't use their powers or anything out of the ordinary. Or they had to answer questions 

The seven of them were at Elliott House just trying to chill out as a family which was hard for a group of a dysfunction adult and one 58 year old in his 13 age body and another dead. 

"Ima head out on a walk or Ben wouldn't get of my ass about it" Klaus said already starting to walk out the door in to the back alleyway 

"Mhm," Acknowledged Vanya, she had recently gotten back her whole of her memory realising how all her sibling were fucked if they didn't get that briefcase soon. 

○○○ 

Klaus were newly sober and was little by little were getting a grasp on his power full ability enough to figure how to conjure Ben just for the family meetings 

There was a man in the alleyway, he had on black Jean and a jacket. Definitely a drug dealer 

Ignoring the black panther calls for attention. He jogged over to Klaus asking for his age or something. Klaus learned how to tune out people from when the ghost got to much to handle 

The man turned Klaus head to himself, and Ben despite being dead and just a ghost was yelling at the man even the horror agreed with his statement 

"Heyyyyy mystery man, would you like some tip for free from moi? Maybe we can even hit it up later?" Said Klaus winking immediately turning his charm on to convince the guy to let him go. Even if it was the 60 and all of them were homophobic pricks that didn't stop Klaus from enchanting a guy up 

The guy started backing him into a wall trying to make Klaus fear show even if Klaus wasn't scared at all in the slightest getting through the Vietnam War and the apocalyptic once was enough 

Klaus hands were turning oceanic blue now making the man back of and look down at his now practically glowing blue hands, he smirked at the fear expression on the man face 

Before Klaus was able to stop he was now levitating up slowly into the air, going in the direction the wind was blowing towards the road. Oh god five is not going to be happy about this 

○○○ 

People were screaming and pointing at something outside. The 5 remaining siblings immediately got up and went outside towards and out the backalley way infront of Elliott home 

Looking up was something they were not expecting 

Klaus in the fucking air above the road with many people stopping to get a look 

But Klaus was Klaus he cherished this attention, blowing kisses and waving to the people below 

There was a literal news report talking to a camera documenting this strange man in the air 

'Oh the commission going to love this one' five said in his head amused by their brothers display 

All the sibling did a natural eye roll all together. All jumping into action. 

Five spacial jump into the air grabbing onto Klaus foot bringing him down enough so Vanya could latch onto his foot 

But that wasn't enough it seem since they couldn't bring Klaus to the ground and Vanya started to float up 

Allison grabbed onto her feet with a leap up into the air going up with them 

Diego grabbed onto allison foot it was like creating a stairway with people bodys. He started levitating with his other 5 hargreeves 

Luther grabbed onto Diego foot and with his super strength they were able not to fly away, and boy were people staring adult and children in awe of what just happened 

It was like a balloon 

The police siren were in the distance coming towards them, apparent someone had called the police on them 

Klaus snapping out of his gaze hearing the siren stopping his power in the progress. 

All hargreeves called down like domino's landing in a big pile of each other Luther at the bottom and Klaus on top 

The patterns of footstep soon came closer to them 

"Would any of you would like explain what just happened?" Said the police 

All looking up from the floor in sinc, head on top of each other realising who this was. The said together 

"Shit."


End file.
